Broken Fate
by OverActiveLittlePixie
Summary: Damon brings Katherine back. But a mistake is made & now there are vampire rouges on the loose. And to add on to the madness, Damon and Elena find themselves falling for eachother. As do Stefan and Katherine. Will they admit it, or suffer for life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So, all the fan fiction I have been writing are Twilight and one Harry Potter crossover stories. And, to be honest, I do like Twilight but I like Vampire Diaries more. So here is the summary for my first ever Vampire Diaries fan fiction. Tell me if I should continue.

Summary: Damon found a way to bring Katherine back. But something goes terribly wrong and now all the vampires, whose tombs were under the town, are set loose. Now with these vampire rouges on the loose, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie must try, with the help of Katherine, to find a way to bring them back to where they were for over half a century. But apparently, vampire or not, hormones mess everything up. Damon finds himself falling for Elena and she feels the same. Now, Stefan must feel devastated, but what if he falls out of love with Elena and instead falls in love all over again, with Katherine? But this messed up love square isn't over yet, in another case, Matt's feelings for Bonnie grow quickly out of friendship. She was after all, always there for him when he was down, and Bonnie feels the same. But she's a witch and he's a human. She doesn't want to put him in trouble. So now she has 2 options, 1: Let him go and suffer for the rest of her life, or 2: Tell him and see how he reacts, freak out or stay? What will happen? Read to find out.

Tell me if I should continue

Xoxo  
jade


	2. Chapter 2:Discovery & Faltering Feelings

Okay, so here is chapter one for my newest story. Enjoy! Just to warn you most of the story will be in third person POV. Be sure to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries series or it's characters. All rights belong to L.J Smith. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement intended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Discovery and faltering feelings

Stephen slammed his hand down on the wooden table. Little chips flew off but neither vampire's cared; they were too busy glaring at each other. The night air blew outside and danced its way into the room, twirling around them, almost like it was trying to calm the brothers down.

"It's too dangerous Damon! What will you do if all the other's escape also! The town will be in danger! I can't risk letting Elena get hurt like that!" Stephen yelled at his brother.

Damon couldn't believe his brother cared more for a human than Katherine. After all, he bet Stephen only liked Elena since she looked so much like Katherine.

"I can't believe you! I thought this is what you wanted all along! You care more for a Katherine wannabe human than the real girl herself!" Damon yelled back at his brother. He didn't know why, but there was a feeling of regret and another unimaginable emotion that passed through him when he called Elena a wannabe.

But he shrugged it off. This situation was probably messing with his emotions.

Stephen tried calming himself down after Damon's comment but it was no use. Neither brother was calm enough to stop arguing.

"Why do you care if Katherine comes back or not!? It's not like she promised herself to you or anything! If I recall correctly, she loved both of us! What if she chooses she loves me more! What if then, neither Elena nor Katherine want you! Are you going to continue living like this, knowing the woman you love doesn't return your love! After you devoted half your life to help her come back to life!" Stephen yelled and immediately regretted it. He was never one for violence and hatred.

He hated hurting people, even if they deserved it. So hurting his no good brother bothered him.

Damon scowled. "I'll never know, if I never try" With that said, he ran out the door, slamming it with him as he retreated into the darkness.

Stephen let out a string of profanities and chased after his brother.

But, even with his vampire eyes, he couldn't see a trace of his brother anywhere. Almost like he was never there.

Changing his course to go to Elena's house, Stephen heard a crow in the distance, almost like it was taunting him.

He sped up and jumped onto her wooden floor, through her window.

Elena came out of the bathroom after a relaxing shower, fully dressed to find Stephen sitting on her bed.

Her face brightened but after taking a look at the expression on his face, it fell almost as quickly. Enough to make a vampire proud.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him worriedly. It wasn't everyday Stephen came to her house with an expression of devastation painted on his flawless face.

He stared at her for a while before whispering "Katherine."

Elena tensed when she heard that name. She didn't take well to the fact that she had the same face as the vampire who Stephen and Damon, not to mention tons of other vampires adored and loved.

When Elena remained quiet, Stephen went on "Damon found a way to bring her back, but there's a risk the other tombs will open up also."

Elena felt her heart drop as he said that. Would her leave her for Katherine? She was after all his first love.

Stephen glanced at her expression and gave her a weak, yet warm smile. "I'm worried that if the rouges get out of there tomb, the town will be in danger. I'm worried about what they will do once they find out you look exactly like Katherine" He breathed out, his love for Elena shining.

She walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He deepened it which caught Elena by surprise. He usually wanted to refrain from being to intimate, for fear of hurting her.

But she soon got over that and kissed him back. He pushed them both backwards so he was lying on top of her. But he made sure his arms were carrying some of his weight.

He didn't know what came over him, but he had a gut feeling that this would be the last time, they would be with each other and it frightened him, so he wanted to be with her for as long as he could and show her his love for her.

As the night carried on, the whole town was deep asleep, probably the last night they would be able to sleep peacefully, oblivious of the danger there small town carried.

But there was one house, where there was a young couple, not oblivious to the danger that surrounded them, they had a feeling this would be the last time they would be together, so they expressed there love for each other as best as they could, well, uh, let's just say it was physical and the most magical night of there lives………………………yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, it's short, and boring but that's how all stories are, these moments lead up the action so be patient.

R&R!

Xoxo  
jade


	3. Chapter 3:Raging Rouges

IMPORTANT!!! Okay, I need you help! So, my friends' b-day is coming up and she hasn't read The Vampire Diaries Series or even watched the shows. Yet, she really wants to so I was planning on buying both for her, but I need you guys to tell me where can I get them? Please & thank you. So, now that that's done, I present to you, Chapter 2. OH! And thanks to Fire and Ice 22 for reviewing all my stories & chapters.

This chapter is dedicated to Fire and Ice 22.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries series. All rights belong to L.J Smith. This is for entertainment purposes only, no copy right infringement intended.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Raging Rouges

Damon Salvatore flew above Mystic Falls and took one last stop at a certain Elena's house.

He had a bad feeling about what he was about to do, but he was tired of living life alone, and only using women for food purposes.

He perched down on the tree right across from her window. Something tugged at his heart as he watched his brother and her.

After a few minutes, with one last glance, he flew off and soared high once again blending in with the dark night sky.

He flew over Fells Church and went deeper into the woods, and finally stopped.

He was in the cemetery. The only place where the spell would work.

Taking a deep breath, he opened up the ancient spell book; he located right under the church.

It was dusty that's for sure. But he could care less.

It was a book that only witches could use, or someone with a witch's blood.

Guilt was starting to eat up Damon's mind. It's not like he totally killed her, right?

You see, Damon had to find a witch and drink her blood so the spell would work.

But he only took a few, not a lot. He wasn't as evil as his goody two shoes brother claimed him to be.

Shaking out his thoughts, Damon focused on his task. He couldn't risk waiting another day, when Stefan could stop him.

He didn't know it but he was blind. He thought he loved Katherine but he was only doing this because he was tired of being alone.

He was foolish, yet he was unable to see that.

But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get Elena out of his mind.

He couldn't help but compare her to Katherine. Where Katherine couldn't care less about people's feelings, Elena did.

Katherine forced people to do what she wanted, Elena didn't.

Katherine enjoyed people's pain; Elena did everything she could to stop it, even if it meant inflicting it on herself.

Katherine was beautiful only since she became a vampire, yet she wasn't beautiful on the inside.

Elena is beautiful on the outside, even so than Katherine as a human, and she is beautiful on the inside.

Damon was struck by a thought. He loved Elena. He loved Elena. But Elena loved Stefan.

And for the first time in his life, Damon was jealous of his goody two shoes brother.

He had something Damon wanted most, Elena.

But, since Elena loved Stefan, Damon wanted something close to her.

Or someone who looked like her. Katherine.

Even thought Katherine was evil, so was Damon. They were perfect for each other.

But what about the saying, opposite attract? Elena and Damon fit perfectly in that category.

Damon finally succeeded in keeping Elena out of his thoughts, but he knew it wouldn't last long so he hurried with the spell.

He took out something from his pocket. A bag. A bag full of vampire ashes.

He needed this to perform the spell.

Dropping the ashes around in a circle, Damon stepped into the middle and recited the words. (A/N the words are NOT from the movie or book, they are made up)

"Eh mihm nert hoseiy comert der se wetry yuiti le com na ce li cor si he narety heruiy hoseiy" Damon had no idea what language this was or what he was saying but when he felt the winds pick up and purple mist descend, he knew the spell was working.

He continued and finished off the spell. "Le Ke werty oity lerty uio ma sedre tyu grom wedre tyhu ma na lercred comom hew qrety querta qwer!"

By now, Damon was up in the air as the winds blew fiercely.

He smirked, satisfied. Time to meet destiny.

Lights flashed open all over Mystic Falls as people awakened from the mysterious winds and mist blowing outside.

The purple mist blew around as the winds pushed it all over.

People were scared. What was happening?

In the Gilberts residence, Stefan shot up from the sofa. He looked towards the bed where Elena was staring out the window with a frightened expression on his face.

A few hours ago, Elena's aunt came home late from a date with Alaric so Stefan and Elena had to get dressed and Stefan had to move to the sofa so her aunt wouldn't find out what they did.

But that night was before them, they weren't as clueless as the townspeople who had no idea what was happening.

They knew Katherine was escaping from her tomb and it was all because Damon stuck to his word and performed the spell.

But, there wasn't supposed to be so much mist and wind. Something went wrong.

And both Stefan & Elena had a bad feeling about it.

There worries were confirmed when they heard cries of joy and an ear piercing shriek from the distance. It was coming from the woods.

Stefan stared at Elena in horror. "You don't think…" He trailed off unable to voice his thoughts. But Elena knew what he was talking about. She gulped and nodded. Damon had released not only Katherine but all the other vampire rouges also. What had his brother done now!

"I have to go! If Katherine smells me here, she'll find you, and I can't have that" Stefan said to Elena. She nodded unable to speak as Stefan disappeared into the night.

Damon fell to his knees finally understanding what he had done. He hadn't meant to, but he did.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Katherine descend with tons of other vampire rouges behind her.

Since she hadn't noticed him yet, he carefully yet quickly ran towards the Gilbert's residence.

Knowing his brother, he would have left trying to protect Elena but that only endangered her.

The vampires would be hungry, for a while, they would go out of town, but when the people least expected it, they would strike.

And if they saw Elena, alone, they would surely kill her.

Just thinking about that Damon's speed increased as he jumped into Elena's bedroom window.

Elena jumped as she saw Damon enter her room. She grew angry at what he did.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you did!?" Elena shouted at him.

Damon hung his head low and Elena immediately felt guilty.

She walked up to him and lifted his head up.

"Damon" she whispered, but one look at his eyes and Elena found herself lost.

Her gaze slowly went to his lips and she couldn't control herself.

She crashed her lips to his.

He was shocked for a second before he responded.

His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance.

She didn't need to be asked twice.

There tongues fought for dominance, until Elena gave up to Damon.

He tasted strangely like, caramel. Sweet, sweet caramel.

He was surprised to say that she tasted like winter mint.

Cold, yet delicious.

They continued until Elena needed to breathe.

She pulled apart and rested her forehead against his.

Only then did she realize what she did.

But strange thing, she didn't feel guilty. At all.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it. Especially all you Delena fans.

More Delena action will be coming up. I'm sorry but there will be no more Stelena action.

But please don't stop reading since Stefan and Elena won't last together longer.

Be sure to R&R!

Xoxo  
jade


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting Katherine

So Sorry for not updating in like forever, but things have been hectic! My friends are all splitting up and everyday at lunch, I have to sit there and the tension is so thick. They all try to talk to me and won't even bother talking to eachother. I always try to break it, but it never works. And then, of course, drama with boys. My friend has a crush on the popular boy, who, loved to annoy me, and another one, is still hung up over the one who cheated on her, even though, there are tons of boys wanting to ask her. I just ignore every boy except my friends. And there is so much more, my dad seems to pick up a fight with my mom everytime he can and she never yells back.

Ok, so now, I'm gonna stop spilling ALL my problems so you can enjoy the story.

R&R!

Chapter 2: Meeting Katherine

People turned all the lights on in there houses.

From above, it looked like a wave of light, eliminating the darkness.

Already a group of young men and police officers were forming.

'Like they'll be able to make a difference' Stefan thought bitterly. He let his feet carry him to the cemetary. The rouges and Katherine were sure enough to be there.

He was right. As he stepped into the cemetary, under the light of the moon, he saw them.

They were looking around, happy, yet confused.

Who had let them out? Was their main concern. Was it a human?

No, it was his idiotic brother, a foolish vampire.

As soon as he reached the center, all eyes turned towards him.

In his mind he was doubting coming here alone, who knew how uncontrollable they were, would they kill one of there own?

But he didn't let that show. Instead, he stood there searching, for a certain girl.

By the name of Katherine. He spotted her, looking at him in disbelief and emotion clear in here dark eyes.

Stefan felt his stomach grow queasy.

He never really realized what it would feel, to see, the girl he had loved, after over a century.

She looked as beautiful as ever, nothing compared with Elena. There was a certain grace in her, her posture was sophisticated, something Elena would have never been able to pull off.

With horror, he pushed those thoughts away, not even an hour ago, Elena and him had shared something special.

But with a start it came to his mind, that, what they had was just sex. Nothing but pleasure.

He looked at Katherine and realized he would choose her over Elena everyday.

But, what if she didn't love him back?

Although Stefan was a typically caring person, who never even dreamed of hurting a person's feelings, he realized, he would do anything for her, even hurt Elena in the process.

If he had to.

Katherine calm and serene face twisted into the faintest of smiles.

"So we meet again" Her honey like voice put him in a trance.

He would definately do anything to win her over.

The Gilbert's residence

2:10 am  
Friday, January 24th

Elena finally realized what she had done and pulled back from Damon, in horror. She had kissed him.

Oh No, How could she have cheated on Stefan with his evil brother?

But she suddenly realized, he wasn't as evil as Stefan made him out to be.

After all, he had come here with the intentions of making sure she was okay.

Damon smirked.

Wait, on second thought maybe he is evil.

"Come on princess, you know you liked that" He moved closer to her, and she backed away.

"Don't call me that" Elena hissed. It was what her father had called her when she was little.

Thoughts of her father saddened her, as she tried to stop the tears from coming out.

Damon's smirk converted into a concerned expression.

"Hey there, I didn't mean to make you cry." He started

He rubbed her back and she layed her head down on his chest. Embarrased at her sudden change of emotions.

But that was all gone at his next words. "Am I that hot?" He asked, she could feel the smirk and arrogance in his tone and face.

She let out a chuckle and then as the words registered, started full out laughing.

Lifting her head, she saw him scowl, which made her laugh more.

"Stop laughing, that's not funny" He scowled and she laughed even more.

He turned his head to the side to pout. She stopped and climbed on to his lap.

"Aw, don't be mad, I'm sorry" She was about to kiss his cheek when he turned his head and she met his lips.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back.

"Hey!" She smacked his chest.

He smirked. "You know you loved that"

She wanted to deny it, but her red cheeks gave it away.

His smirk widened. And she internally groaned.

Just what she needed, inflating his ego even more.

Then suddenly his expression became serious.

And the intensity is his eyes was enough to make her gulp.

He looked at her, his expression clouded with lust and she couldn't help it.

She wanted him, right then and there.

Screw Stefan. He still loved Katherine.

That was why he even profounded a sudden interest in her, when he first came here.

Cause she looked like Katherine.

Damon didn't. He was curious, but he didn't seem to want her because she looked like his lost lover.

Surprising both him and herself, she attacked his lips with her own.

It didn't take him long to respond. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She immediately allowed him in and there tongues battled for dominance.

They gave up, and without breaking the kiss, Damon grabbed her and threw her gently onto the bed.

Her soft brown hair, was splayed around the pillow, matching the light blue silk.

Suddenly, Stefan's face popped up into her mind and she pushed Damon away.

They were both breathless.

She could still taste him in her mouth and his hair was disheveled making him look really hot, but she wasn't about to let that distract her.

"Damon, I'm dating your brother, remember him?" She asked, her voice coming out in pants.

He didn't seem to look fazed as he brought his lips back down to hers.

Just before there lips met, he looked at her, his eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them.

"Then let's not tell him, a secret affair if you may?" He said to her.

When she didn't protest, he started to kiss her again.

The idea seemed very risk taking and romantic to Elena.

This way, she wouldn't have to hurt Stefan, and at the same time be able to be Damon's.

With a start, she realized, she was falling in love with Damon.

But she didn't let those thoughts bother her.

She pushed everything to the back of her mind and put her hands underneath his shirt, tracing his eight pack.

He slowly moved his head down to her neck and started sucking on her soft spot.

Being careful not to leave a mark, or hickey.

Elena's back arched and she let out a low moan, which seemed to arouse him even more.

He reached under shirt and slowly moved towards her chest.

She reached towards his belt buckle and pulled down his pants.

He tore of her shirt and she unbuttoned his.

He reached down and took off her pajamas.

She was left in her lacy red bra and underwear, while he was wearing black boxers.

He unhooked her bra and let's just say, the rest was history.

But the experience was better for Elena with Damon, than with Stefan.

Somewhere in the night and mist dissapeared and everyone relaxed.

The group that was gathered, went back home and everyone relaxed and went back to sleep.

Thinking no more of the strange mist, maybe, it was the effect of winter.

They were humans, and humans were known for brushing things off that they didn't understand.

And somewhere in the night, in a closed window room, the room was exploding with invisible fireworks and sparks were flying, it was very magical, but no one noticed or heard, except the two that were sharing it.

Okay! So I know the chapter was short but I don't why, but my hands and arms hurt a lot. So I have to rest every few minutes. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!

Be sure to R&R!

Song of the chapter: Gimme more by Britney Spears

xoxo  
jade


End file.
